The present invention is related to a massager, and more particularly to a handheld massager which can provide different massaging effects for a user. When a user holds the massager with one hand to massage human body, the massager also massages the palm of the user.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional handheld massager 10 including a holding member 12 and a massaging ball 14 mounted in the holding member 12. A user can hold the holding member 12 with one hand and roll the massaging ball 14 back and forth on the skin. The massaging ball 14 can exert a pressure on the skin to provide a massaging effect.
The above handheld massager can only achieve monotonous massaging effect, while lacking any other massaging function.
Moreover, the above handheld massager can only provide massaging effect for human skin or body. Such massager can hardly provide any massaging effect for the user's palm.